


The Future

by Nikilok



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikilok/pseuds/Nikilok
Summary: what if Adora's wish in season 5 happened. this is a continuation of that moment. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DREAMWORKS AND NOELLE STEVENSON. this is just for fun.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Future

Adora stood in her bedroom brushing her hair as she looked out at the wide, sprawling fields of Brightmoon through the shimmering waterfall taking up the centre of the room. The water so clear that she could see her reflection as it rushed by. Today is the decennial Princess Prom, being hosted by Scorpia and Perfuma.

She could hear Catra outside the door, fast approaching. “Just let me brush it” glimmer yelled from outside. “Nooo, don’t let her touch me!” Catra shrieked, laughing as she bust through the door into her and Adora’s room. “She’s gonna torture me!” “Do you always have to be this dramatic” glimmer jeered. “Come on guys” Said bow as he walked into the room. “If were late to Scorpia’s first ball she’s gonna kill us”. “Fine you’re off the hook this time” glimmer teased as she hugged Bow. Catra sticks out her tongue at glimmer while holding onto Adora’s shoulders. Bow and glimmer walk out of the room. Catra goes to follow them but stops and turns to Adora. “You coming” she says as she holds out her hand. Adora grabs Catra’s hand and they make their way to the ball.

When they arrive at the prom, everyone they know is there. Adora and Catra make their way to the line of people waiting to greet the Queen. When it’s their turn Scorpia stands up and gives them a big hug. Perfuma puts her hand on Scorpia’s shoulder and Scorpia let’s go of Adora and Catra. “Sorry” said Scorpia “it’s my first time hosting the prom and I just couldn’t resist hugging you guys”. “It’s ok” Catra replied. “I’m so glad you guys could make it” Scorpia smiled “please enjoy the ball”. “Thanks Scorpia” Catra smiled as she took Adora’s hand.

They walked down the steps to where Hordak was. “Hey, Hordak” said Catra “how are things with you?”. “I’m Good” Hordak replied “how are you Catra?”. “I’m good” Catra smiled. “That’s good and how about you Adora, How are things with you?” Hordak Asked. “I’m great” Adora responded with a smile “where’s Entrapta and Wrong Hordak?”. “They’re over by the buffet eating all the tiny Food” Hordak replied. “That sounds like Entrapta alright” Catra Smiled. Adora put her hand on Catra’s shoulder and indicated towards the buffet. “I’m hungry wanna come?” Adora Asked. “Certainly” Catra Smiled. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and they walked towards the Buffet.

They walked over to the buffet and were met by Netossa and Spinnerella. “Hey guys” Adora called out as she waved at them “What’s up?”. “Hey Adora, Catra” Netossa replied, “how have you guys been”. “Good you?” Adora replied with a smile. “We’re good” Spinnerella answered. “In fact we’re excellent” said Netossa grinning. “You can tell them darling” Spinnerella teased. “I’m Pregnant!” exclaimed Netossa. “Oh My God!” cried Adora and Catra. “Congrats Guys” Adora Cheered. “That’s amazing” beamed Catra. All of a sudden the lights in the room dimmed and Scorpia stood up to announce that the first dance of the night had begun. Catra put out her hand to Adora. “Me lady” she teased. Adora giggled and took Catra’s hand.

They walked over to the dance floor. “So” Catra grinned as she put her hand around Adora’s waist and the other in Adora’s hand. “Last time we were here I tried to capture your friends, take the sword and blow this place up”. “Yeah, I remember” Adora laughed. “I also remember you being quiet annoying” Adora grinned. “Hey!” Catra exclaimed. Catra smirked and dipped Adora. Adora Blushed. Once the dance was over they headed to where bow and Glimmer were.

“Hey Guys” Adora smiled. “Hey Adora, Catra” Glimmer responded “you two seem to be enjoying yourselves” Adora and Catra looked at each other and blushed. “Yeah, we are” Catra smiled gazing into Adora’s Eyes. “So how are you guys enjoying the ball?” Adora asked. “It’s fun” Bow Smiled. “The food is amazing” Glimmer responded while trying to stuff some horderve’s in her mouth. “I think you’ve had enough” Bow said as he tried to take the plate away from Glimmer. “NOOO” Glimmer whined as she tried to take the plate back. Adora giggled as she watched Glimmer try to fight bow for the plate. “I’m glad you’re have a good time too” Adora smiled. Adora and Catra continued chatting with Bow and Glimmer for a bit. After they finished chatting Adora talked to Perfuma while Catra talked with Entrapta.

After the prom was over Bow, Catra, Adora and Glimmer raided Brightmoon’s kitchen and had Ice-cream and cake. “Best Friend Squad Sleepover!” bow yelled happily. Catra immediately cringing at how childish bow was acting. She still couldn’t believe they were the same people she kept losing to all those years ago. Adora smiled and put her arms around Catra. Catra blushed. She liked being in Adora’s arms. Even though they weren’t kids anymore they still enjoyed having sleepovers from time to time. They spent the night chatting, playing Board games, eating food and having a pillow fight.

Adora and Catra stayed up late whispering to each other while bow and glimmer were asleep. It was hard to believe that 8 years ago she and Catra were enemies now they were married and living together for so long. Catra cuddle next to Adora. “I love you” Catra said as she kissed Adora before falling asleep. Her hand in Adora’s hand. Catra’s hands were so cold that Adora covered them with hers trying to warm them up. Catra purred making Adora blush at how cute her wife was. “Today had been quite amazing; then again every day with Catra is amazing” Adora thought to herself. then she smiled as she cuddled Catra. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
